Is it Love?
by DaughterOftheGrayEyedGoddess
Summary: Hi. This is my first fic so it would be nice if you review. Thico there frist date goes wrong almost costing a life. not really Almost
1. Burger King

**Hi, this is my very first fanfic so go easy and constructive curiosum accepted. NO FLAMES please! (By the way what is a flame? I'm new here but have read tons of fanfics.) Enjoy**

Thaila POV

I was lying on my bed thinking about my day. Me, Annabeth, Percy and Nico had gone out for the day, first, we went to the Movie Theater and seen The Karate Kid. Then we when to get pizza at pizza pizza. But the whole day I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to Nico. The way this hair is so shaggy and his eyes are a piercing black. He is so cute. Wait were that come from? Me and Nico are just friends or maybe more than friends? I'm not sure. I could tell him but what if he doesn't like me back? Wait what is there to ask. I don't like him. Oh, who am I kidding? I like him. But how would I know if he likes me? I mean if I started Flirting with him and then find he likes some one else or even worse: he is dating someone else. Don't know what to do. Oh, I know what exactly to do. I reach for the phone and dialed Annabeth's number. She is daughter of Athena and dating Percy. That has to score some knowledge. After 2 rings Annabeth Pick up the phone. This is weird because she usually picks up the frist ring….

"Hi Annabeth, could we talk I have something on my mind that I need to talk about I understand if you can't talk..." my voice trailed off. I mean Annabeth picks up on the 2 ring she must be with Percy.

"Ummm…." Annabeth's voice interrupted my mind babbling. I heard a guys Voice from behind.

"It's Ok. My mom just called I have to run a couple out to do a couple of things for her." I was assuming she asked him if we could talk.

"Ok" she said. Then answered back to me. DO I KNOW MY BEST FIREND OR WHAT? I know Percy was there!

"Hey Thaila can we do lunch I'm Starving!" Annabeth said.

"Sure" I said

"Great Ill just get fresh up and I will me you in half an hour" Annabeth said.

"Sounds good" I said and hung up the phone. Wait Freshen up? Why do I have a feeling her and Percy were doing more than talking. Any way ,I went up stairs to take a bath and change.

Half an hour later on the dot Annabeth knocked on the door. I opened the door. "hi Annabeth were are we going" I asked getting into her car.

"I don't know" Annabeth Said "How about Burger King?

"Sure" I said

"Hey" Annabeth said "What is it that you to talk about?"

"I will tell you when we get there" I said

When we got there we immediately got in line to order and sat at our table.

"So what's on your mind" Annabeth said as we stated to eat.

"Ok, Ok" I said "well it's more advice than any thing"

Well. is here and ready to talk" She said eagerly.

"Well I kina like this boy" I started and was I was interrupted by Annabeth and loudly I might say

"YOU LIKE SOME ONE?" she Yelled I blushed and tried to ignore the stares from the people around us.

"Yes" I said more quietly.

"Who is it? Annabeth said bouncing on her seat.

"Well, he has short black messy hair and…I stopped. And looked at Annabeth her eyes were glazed over and she was staring in to space Annabeth was thinking about Percy.

"Stop thinking about Percy" I yelled. Quietly

"Yes" Annabeth said snapping back to reality. I sighted.

"He has black hair and. She gestured to go on.

"Ya, black eyes, son of Hades..." I stopped hoping Annabeth would catch on. Her gray eyes looked deep in thought then they widened.

"YOUR IN LOVE WITH NICO?" she said Really that every one in the restront to stared at another demi-god that just walked in.I started blushing really hard and I was red with anger. Cruse Annabeth's ADHD.

**Liked it hate it review. I wonder which dime-god it was…**

**Any way read and Review**

**-PJroxs**


	2. Unexspected

**Hi. This is the second chapter of my story. Thank you to all the people that review. And to all the people that didn't well that poor little blue button. If you listen closely you can here it say "press me, press me" well here it is... Most of this chapter is Nico talking to himself.**

Nico's POV

I walked in the door and plopped down on the couch. Percy, Annabeth, Thaila and I had gone out for the day.

"Thaila." I whispered to my self.

We were at the movies and Percy and Annabeth had hogged one popcorn and we only had 2 so Thaila and I were forced to share one and we had gone for the popcorn at the same time and our hands met. She had pulled away and I swear that she was blushing really hard. I'm talking beet red. It was one of those cheesy movie moments, but in those three seconds, there was a spark.

I think maybe I could like her. But if I do, I wonder if she likes me back? Better yet, how do I find out?

We are going to camp soon. Maybe I could ask her to the fireworks. **(that is a real event in the demi-god files.)**If she went with me then I know she like me. It is like the biggest dating event of the summer. But how? When? Where? I know the perfect place. Her old tree. Ok but when? The day we come to camp. But how? Just come right out with it, or use small talk and bring up the topic? I know, we will walk up together then I will ask her if she is going to the fireworks, then ask her. Perfect! But what if she says no? She can't she likes me. But, But….

"Oh stop with your buts." said a voice from in front of me. When I looked at who was talking, it was…Thaila. Well it looked like Thaila, but then it changed it to this actress from Starstuck that I thought was cute. Then she looked like…well you get the idea.

"Earth to cousin, are you there?" she yelled.

"Lady Aphrodite" I said bowing.

"Rise." Aphrodite said.

"Why are you here?" I asked, thinking of all the times Percy had told me about his meetings with Aphrodite.

"Well I heard that you have a crush on our cousin, Thaila." she replied, while I blushed.

The only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Ah…umm…Ok."

"Well your plan is perfect." Aphrodite said. "Don't doubt yourself. You are so going to be my third favorite couple."

"Ok." I said. Wait third? "Who is your second favorite couple?" I asked.

She thought for a second, and then answered, "Romeo and Juliet."

"Gee, thanks." I said under my breath.

"Well I have to go. Good luck." Aphrodite said then left, turning into her divine form, so I had to avert my eyes. I hope I don't get any more visits from Aphrodite with "helpful" advice, and I hope I don't go through what Percabeth went through.

After awhile, I got hungry. I went to the fridge but I hadn't gotten any groceries. So I decided to go to Burger King since it wasn't that far away.

I shadow traveled to the restaurant and as soon as I walk in all I heard was "YOUR IN LOVE WITH NICO?" I look and see who it was. Annabeth yelling at…Thaila.

**Yay! The end of my second chapter! Don't forget that sad little blue button it's still saying "Press me, Press me."**

**-PJroxs**


	3. yikes

**Hi, people of earth! Oh my gods I haven't updated in soooo long but I have been so busy with school, friends, and family! So anyways I guess this chapter will make up for it and this chapter is not betaed because I really want to update as soon as I finished and the beta just took to long! So on with the story!**

Thalia POV  
"Shut up Annabeth!" I whisper yelled at her, "Look at the crowd you created! Gods have some self control!"

"Sorry." she said looking around. "I guess this ADHD is harder to control when you haven't been fighting for a while." She kept talking still scanning the room. Then those stupid gray eyes widened. I followed her gaze.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth?" I whisper yelled at her again, "What have you done?"

"Wait how was I supposed to know that Nico would just happen to walk in at the exact same time I decided to..."she stopped and dropped to a whisper. "I think a certain love goddess has something to do with this."

"Oh, now you whisper!" I whispered back. "I'm going over to talk to him." I got up, and walked over to him. Annabeth said something, but I didn't hear her. I was to busy worrying about what I'm going to say to Nico.

"Hey, Nico" I greeted, but his eyes were still glued to our table. "Hello?" I waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Nico jumped. "Oh, hi Thalia! I didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah. So, how much yelling did you here?" I asked getting right to the point.

"Well," he said scratching the back of his head. "I heard the last part. 'Your in love with Nico!'" He blushed a little.

Me on the other hand was blushing like crazy. Almost as much as in the movie theater. And Thalia Grace (I cringed at the last name) dose not blush!

"Umm…So…" Nico said. "I haven't seen you blush that much since the movie theater!"

"Oh you saw that?" I blushed even harder if possible! Oh man, I need to stop, or I will stay this way forever! "Umm, so do you like me back?" I asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I do" Nico said pushing and holding my chin up so I had no choice but to look at him. "So then I will say what I wanted to say when we got to camp."

"And what would that be?" I asked smiling. Maybe he was going to ask me out! My heart was racing so fast I was afraid of it flying out of my chest.

Nico pushed my head back up and looked in my eyes. "Thalia will you go to the fireworks with me?" He said confidently, but I knew that took a lot of guts.

"Yeah," I said, "I would really like that." I was smiling so much my cheeks hurt. He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Not now, not here." I replied. I hoped he didn't take it the wrong way, but I wanted to have a romantic first kiss (A/N: really OOC but dating Nico is already really OOC, so I saw no problem) I hope he didn't think I didn't want to kiss him. But little did I know that it would never happen.  
XXXXXXXX XXXX  
The next couple of days went by fast, and before I knew it, it was the end of the school year, and time to go to camp. So the night before I packed my bags and went to sleep.

The next morning, I got up early got an energy bar for breakfast. I hailed a taxi and gave the directions to the camp. I like to get there early to do a little bit of training action, and catch up with the year rounders.

We got to Half-Blood Hill, and I thanked and paid the confused driver. He drove off, as I ran up the hill to take it all in.

It smelled like summer, and the faint smell of burning medal and swords clanking together all the time in the arena. I loved it. I leaned against my old tree. It reminded me of the day I came back. Then I thought of how my life had been since then. I thought about Nico. I can't believe how close the fireworks were. Hmm maybe I should dress nice? Meh. Maybe just some new jeans and a camp t-shirt. Yeah, that will do. I started to walk down the hill when a couple of girls mobbed me. I recognized them as Aphrodite girls.

"What are you doing?" I screamed as they pulled me down the hill towards the cabins. I tried prying there hands off, but they had a grip of steel, which was surprising. "Where are we going?"

One of the girls on the right of me said, "We are going to take you to our cabin, you need a makeover!" she squeaked.

The girl in front of me said, "We heard about your first date with Nico!" she giggled.

"How did you find out? Our date is not until Friday at the fireworks!" I asked, and then my answer appeared in front of me. Next to her was a very scared Nico with a look on his face that said, "Help me!" I had a feeling this is not going to be good.

**Well what do you think? Who is it? Review! They help me. And now flames are used for melting chocolate cause that's what I'm craving! So review, and tell me what you think of my new user name? And if you too lazy to type a big review just type one of these words.  
**  
**Athena- this was really good keep going!  
Apollo- this was better than your last chapter so I guess you can keep going.  
Mr. D- yuck this was horrible was should keep you ideas in you head!  
Cheese- I hated it but I wasn't going to tell you until I saw this.**

**Well thank you my awesome readers. Remember if you just want to talk just PM me!**

**-DaughterOftheGrayEyedGoddess**


	4. The thaila Charm

**Well hello people of the normal universe! Well I guess it's been awhile. So I'm not going to do Nico's point of view very much, (sorry) because it's going to be hard to write it in the position he's in. So just Thalia's POV. But for all you Nico fans, I will type up the last chapter I had for Nico and send it to you. Ok, on with the story.**

Thalia's POV

"Aphrodite." I growled. I really don't like when she's here. Someone always ends up getting a makeover. Ok, this time I'm really trying to control my anger.

One of the girls beside me screamed, then something smelled burnt. I looked over. I had shocked her so hard, that her hair was smoking. "Oops." I mumbled.

Aphrodite just looked at me. "Ok girls, to our cabin." she commanded. Oh gods anyone but her, help me.

Inside the cabin, there was a curtain put up, dividing the room in half.

One side had racks of girls clothing, shoes, and make up. I shuddered. On the other side there was boys stuff. Aphrodite boys were waiting there. I wasn't extravagating when I saw that they pushed Nico into the chair. The girls lead me (pushed) onto the girl's side's chair, and got work right away.

After they finished, they stepped back so that I could see what I looked like. I looked in the mirror. (Which they didn't let me see in) I saw that my hair was in a fake bun with the rest of my hair pulled back with a PINK headband that had a PINK BOW. A PINK over top over a purple SHINY strapless top that when down to my thighs. I had on leather pants with a PINK stripe down the side. I had boots on, one upside but they had block high heels. I have seen this outfit before.

I screamed at the girl closest to me. "I LOOK LIKE TINKA FROM SHAKE IT UP!"

The others just muttered between themselves

"GET IT OFF OF ME!"I screamed again. A hair dryer stopped on the other side of the curtain. I wonder what *treatment* (Coughcoughpushmentcoughcough) Nico was getting.

After a couple more torturing hours, they finally finished. I looked in the mirror. I like it except for the over top.

I had one a strapless dress that when down to the halfway point of my thighs. It had a bow pulling in the dress under my chest. I had a PINK over top on. I had on nylons with flower designs on it. On my feet, were a pair of black high heels that matched the dress. I had light PINK lip-gloss on and PINK eye shadow. I hate to admit it, but I looked good. Maybe some stains on the PINK over top minus the make-up, I'm good. I really like the earrings and necklaces.

Aphrodite came over and waved a hand over my head. She hummed an ancient spell and a shower of gold dust sprinkled over me and disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was a spell that no matter what you put on or what you do, you will always have something cute on." She replied.

I paused then said, "Even if I try to streak?"

Aphrodite thought about it then said, "Yep."

Great. "Wait, then why did you drag me here against my will and put all this junk on me?" I yelled.

"Well, we needed somewhere to start."

I sank down in my chair. What happens when everyone sees me like this? I wonder how Nico looks. I got up, and walked to the door. Nico did the same, but before I could even get a glimpse of him, the Aphrodite boys pulled him into the bathroom.

Before I could go after him, Aphrodite came over and put a hand on my shoulder. Her daughters trailed behind.

"How come I can't see Nico?" I asked.

"Well you can't see him before your date." She replied.

"What! Were going on a date, not getting married!"

"Yes, but you look too cute. He has to wait to get all this." She gestured madly, pointing up and down my body.

"But what about training?"

"I will help you with that. Since you two are the only ones who live in your cabin, I will make sure your schedules are nowhere close to each other. If you come close to one other, one will be whisked away. Use any type of seeing device to see each other; they will become invisible to you. Clear?" She had said that whole thing in one breath. Wow.

"Ya I guess." I replied.

"Ok, good. My work she is done. For now." We turned away as she turned in to her divine form and disappeared. Wait, for now? That can't be good. Oh well, I had spent the whole day there. I headed for my cabin.

I quickly changed into my pajamas, which were all black. Then it turned Aqua with little emotes across it. At lest its not hearts, I though, as I fell asleep in my cot.

Well there you go! Ok have to say my beta is AWSOME! Name: DegrassiLoverForLife and I asked her to do this chapter as soon as possible last night and I got it back this morning. THANK-YOU! Also my and my BFF have a profile and a story. So check it out. The link is on my profile. WE love reviews! And so do I So if you press that lonely review button…. Remember "Press me… Press me."

-DaughterOfTheGrayEyedGoddess. PEACE OUT SUCAKAS!

Oh and can you guys figurer out that show I got the other outfit from? (ill put up pics on my profile later)


	5. Trouble Period

**Wazz up people? Well here's the 5th chapter! I would like to say  
DiggySimmonsWife2011 you are soo awesome! Thank you so much for loving this story! I wish every one would be as nice as her! And I know there are a lot of other reviewers so at the end of the story every one will get a shout out! And if have questions just leave them in a review! Ok one with the story!**

Thalia's POV  
*let's skip to Friday*

I woke up this morning excited. Really excited! Today was the day of the dance! And Nico and I's date!

Well to start the day, I went to archery. My favorite. Anyways as I was getting my bow and arrow ready, there were some minor Gods' Demi-Gods standing there. They were looking and pointing at me and whispering to each other. I made out something about...Zeus? Also the words: Hades, date,Thalia, Nico, angry sky and storm? Then they moved on.  
Well my thoughts on this were; our Godly parents are angry with us. Greaaaaaat.

After I finished archery, I got my sword and shield and moved on to the arena. Percy, Annabeth and Nico were already there. Annabeth was against Percy and Nico, and she was winning (Duh). with one more flip of her knife she disarmed Nico, then Percy. She saw me, and waved me over. Then Nico disappeared.

"What the Hades?" Annabeth asked. Then she saw what I was wearing. "Oh Aphrodite."

"Yeah." I replied. Then my outfit changed so I was wearing flat boots, skinny jeans and a long gray top. At least I was fit for training.

We fought all day. Two against one, or one on one, or all together.

Soon it got late and there was five hours before the fireworks. Annabeth wanted to keep going but the Aphrodite cabin came in and kicked us out to decorate the place. Why? I have no idea.

I didn't have to spend too much time on my outfit. The spell would do everything. Even my hair and (yuck) make up.

So I just when to my cabin to hang out until time the comes to get ready. I went on the computer and talked on the chatroom. (go to me and my BFF's profile for more on that. Link on my profile) but no one important was on. So I just took a nap.

By the time the alarm went off to get up, it was 15 minutes before the dance. So out of curiosity, I put on a long gray t-shirt and gray skinny jeans. And on my feet were black flats. I looked in the full-length mirror. Little silver sparkles started floating around me. Then the clothing started to change. Now I was wearing a gray dress. It was strapless. It was sequined up to the bottom of my rib cage. Then the bottom part was netting with a lining. On my feet was a pair of black strappy heels. And because the dress only when up to the mid-way point on my thighs, the straps went up to my ankle. My hair was out with extensions that were curled. I had on long dangly earrings the had little gems on the end. I didn't have on any at first, but after Aphrodite's magic I had on soft silver eyeshadow, brown blush, and pink lipstick. I hate to admit it, but it looked really good. There was a knock on the door. I opened it.

It was Nico. But not Nico, Hades' kid. His hair had been trimmed and now it was spiked up in front. He had on a burgundy button down shirt with a gray open jacket on top. His dress pants matched his jacket and he wore black dress shoes.

"Wow, and I thought I looked good" Nico said.

"Yes, you do." I replied.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"We shall." I answered, and we headed off to the beach.

The fireworks were set up so that they set off in the patterns of Gods, Presidents, and fallen heroes.

At the end there was a heart shaped one. I knew this was the part were all the couples were suppose to share a kiss. Nico and I? We just sat there blushing.

Finally it was time for the dancing part. Were headed down to the arena. It was decorated with blue, white, and red streamers, balloons, and even a cake with the same colors.

Annabeth and Percy walked in behind us.

"Hey you guys. You both look amazing!" Annabeth remarked.

"As do you!" Nico said.

"Well let's not stand here like statues. Let's dance! OHHHHH I LOVE this song!" Percy cheered. And it was Love Story by Taylor Swift. Yay.

We dance some awkward dances, but it was tons of fun.

After, we had some food and cake. We danced until 4:00am. Every thing was perfect. Until now.

Nico walked me to my cabin. We stopped at the door. I was about to walk in the cabin , but then Nico spun me around and was about to kiss me, when some one pulled me into the cabin. The door closed with a thump. There was another one out side. I'm assuming it was Nico.

I reached for my bracelet, when some stopped my hand. I pulled back to see who it was. It was... Zeus.

Nico POV

Just as I pulled in Thalia for a kiss, someone pulled her into the cabin. I when to go after her when to door closed in my face and a hand pulled me down the stairs with thump. It was... Hades.

**Well, I was going to put in the whole meeting with the gods but I'm evil. I put in a cliffhanger. Mwah hahahahaha! Well a note: I'm on vay cay right now... Were there's no Internet. So I might update from an Internet cafe or not until I get home. So I might be home right now... Welcome me back. If this is up after the 20th then I'm home. Any time before that I'm still on vay cay. So remember to read and review. The last thing is to go to my profile and go to the profile link with triple a and B. Bee. Read our story and review there too. It would mean a lot. Thanks! And let me know if you have a twitter or Facebook. No im not going to stalk but get to know my faithful readers better. Bye!  
**


	6. Forbiden Love

**Hey guys! Long time no type on this story. I got inspired by all the favorites and alerts and reviews! Thank you! While I haven't been working on this story, I did put up a collection of song Fics, so check that out. I can't change the summary for some reason... Sorry this is short. I need the suspense for the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Thaila POV 

"Zeus what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't approve of you dating that child of Hades." Zeus replied getting right to the point.

"Why?" I asked

"His father is Hades. And he and I are not on very good terms as you know." He said.

"So?" I asked him stubbornly.

"That I don't want you involved with that boy-"

"His name is Nico!" I said.

"Whatever" Zeus said. "Just you can't see her anymore!"

"And if I don't?" I yelled?

"Bad things will happen." He said. "End of conversation." With a sweep of his hand, while I looked away he disappeared in a flash and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Nico POV**

"Ow! Watch it!" I said as I picked myself off the wet grass. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"I don't approve of you dating that daughter of Zeus" he spat.

"What? No, hello how you been in the last 6 months?" I asked.

"Listen to me, I don't want you seeing her-"

I cut him off. "She has a name! It's Thaila!" I cried.

"Whatever". Hades waved. "Just you have two weeks to break up with her".

"What? Why?" I asked

"Because you know her father and I don't agree with each other! I don't want you involved with anyone of his type."

"And if I don't in two weeks?" I asked stubbornly.

"You will regret finding out." He said and in a flash he was gone. I went inside that cabin to talk to Thaila. She was passed out on the floor. I picked her up and put her in her bunk. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

**Thaila POV  
**  
I woke up the next morning, groggy and foggy of what happened last night. Oh Ya. Zeus, forbidden love, bad things. Why does this sound like an episode of Zombie High? Whatever.

I was still in my dress from last night. I changed into some jeans, a t-shirt and converse. They changed into short shorts, a tank top and flats. The spell hasn't worn off yet. Great.

I went outside to go find Nico and as soon as I open my cabin door, I open it in Nico face. He tumbles down the stairs. Well that was quicker than I thought. I scrambled down the stairs to help him up. "Sorry!" I said.

"It's fine. Not the first time." He said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, let's go inside. That's kind of what I wanted to talk about." He said as he guided me inside.

"Alright." We sat on the bunks and explained everything that happened after the door closed. On both Sides.

"Wow" I said after. "Zeus didn't give me a time limit. So what do we do? I don't wanna be forced to break up!"

"Neither." We sat in silence for a while.

"I got it!" Nico said suddenly jumping up from the bunk.

"What? What?" I asked excited.

"Well we can't stop the deadline but make the most of it!" He explained.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we have two weeks. Let's have fun! And when the time comes to deal with the break up we will!" Nico said excitedly.

"By doing what?" I asked.

"Road trip!" He said.

"Where? And we can't leave camp. Even if we had a car!" I exclaimed.

"I have a car... Kinda a birthday present from dad." Nico said scratching he head.

"Alright. Say we do leave. What about monsters?" I asked.

"The car." Nico said. "It's made to mask the smell of demi- gods while there in it and up to 20 hours after they come out."

"Wow... Fancy car." I mustered.

"Yup. I had my dad pull a few string." Nico said.

"Well we are set! We'll pack today and leave tonight!" I said.

"Alright" he said, pecked my check and walked out the door. I grabbed my bag and started packing.

That night we were set. Nico shadow traveled his car in as soon as he had left my cabin so he could rest too. At about 8:00 pm I met him at the car at the bottom of half-blood hill.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Defiantly." I said. Dumped by bag in the back of the black convertible and we took off.

**Read and review! Sorry it seems rushed.**

**-DaughterOfTheGreyEyedGoddess**


End file.
